Revelations Prolgue
by Grotchops
Summary: The Convocation of the Elders congregate to decide what is to happen with the xperiment.


Mean while a thousand miles away in the cavernous Archives where the Elders resided there was a feeling of anticipation in the air, even though it appeared that the ancient galleries and the massive chambers appeared to be empty. There was movement in the largest chamber, passing through the archways was a lonely figure just discernible in the flaming light of the torches lining the chamber leading to the most sacred of the chambers. Because of the robes it could have been a monk but the closer the figure approached the centre of the chamber it was much more distinguishable because of the deep Bordeaux red colors and the comportment of the person is was one of the Elders. There is grim determination in his actions as he takes place in the Convocation circle drawn on the floor, a closer look shows the face of Vakaal he is begins a calling of the other Elders so as to and give them a recounting of what had transpired that night. Taking a closer look at the chamber there were was apparent shape to it a polygon with 24 sections surrounding the Convocation circle, and in the centre of every section there was a statue of a rearing horse with a rider in his hand the rider was holding the torch aloft, totally giving a majestic impression of the enormous chamber. It is still 3 hours to daybreak they would have convene quickly now before the sunrise, thought Vakaal standing in the circle he gestures with his hands upwards to the apex of the chamber where upon the iris opens silently to lets the rays of the moon in. Softly he mutters a single word "Exorior" and waits in silence. Almost instantly out of nowhere 23 Elders materialized silently they all proceeded to form the Convocation circle. The feeling of age, wisdom and power was evading every nook and cranny of the Archives, this was an occasion that was seldom seen the Elders did not partake in unnecessary meetings and the feelings were that this was the most significant meeting that they had ever been called to. The Elder called Argus speaks to the assembly.

Argus " Vakaal has used the most scared word tonight, this must mean that what we planned has not come to culmination or is there other developments of which we are unaware."

Vakaal ' yes there are developments of which none of you are yet aware, that is way I have evoked the "Exorior".

Origen" proceed then, are there events that are occurring that we have not forseen"

Vakaal" we are all aware that last night we unbound the powers of the one known as Murdoch, this was necessary because there was great danger to the experiment, the young female who had been attacked by one of the young Vampires even though it was years ago turned last night. And we are all aware that he can go where we cannot, so he captured her using his powers and those of the young Vampire's to bring her to the Academy."

A soft sigh reverberates through the chamber as the Elders realize what has transpired, it had never before been recorded in history that a human physical form could be transported through the Astral Planes, this could only mean that although the Professor's powers had been bound all those years they had grown and he was becoming more powerful.

Aquilo" yes you had informed us of what he intended to do, we expected him to fail because it hasn't been tried before. The dangers were such that even we could not predict the outcome. "

Vakaal shakes his head slowly and begins on his summation of what has happened the last few hours at the Mansbridge Academy. After his narration there is a deafening silence as the Elders digested what had been said, could it have succeeded as well as Vakaal had related then what had transgressed had superseded what they all had expected even though they had anticipated failure in the undertaking. The ramifications had grown in the last hour their chances of defeating the Fury had increased in magnitude but there was always a greater danger present now with other factors coming into play. By tearing a physical body through the astral plane the Fury must be aware that the Elders were once again building up their forces against them, the search would be intensified now because the Fury also could not travel the astral plane but they did have minions under their control who could who could forewarn them of what possibly had transpired. Knowing full well that if the Fury had truly realized what had happened the retribution sought would be horrific. But fortunately for the Elders there was the unexpected resilient strength of Murdoch he was turning into a power to be reckoned with. He in turn had a profound effect on the young Vampire's while they had witnessed what had occurred when they were standing in the Convocation Ring had shown true presence of mind while they were executing the "Binding Spell". They had truly evolved the last 24 hours, this was totally unexpected was this due to the effect of being once again in the presence of their Mentor or was it fascination in trying to find out who he was. With this realization the Elders would have to decide when or how the Vampire's would discover the truth about their Mentor. Because in knowing might even sway them and influence their judgment toward the necessity of the experiment , they were desperately needed in the struggle against the Fury. The development of the young Vampire's had been wondrous, because the Elders had expected that at least 2 of them wouldn't have come this far but progress was still unpredictable. The makers of the young Vampire's would be riled up to find their children, this what is so deeply rooted in them they cannot ignore it, the ripples on the astral plane would have been felt globally even thought they would not understand the cause of it. They would be so driven that no-one or thing could come between what they must do. Fortune had still smiled down on the experiment because the Professor had managed to survive the astral attack, but there was also a darkness at the Academy in the human Dillan Vanderson she in being turned was not a good omen. She must either decide to conform and participate in the experiment of be destroyed there were no other alternatives. As was the last choice of she decided to try to humanize she would have to be taken to Archives otherwise she would endanger the others, and once her progress satisfied the Elders she could then return to the Academy. Even thinking this they realized Murdoch would also have to agree to this as this would then be his responsibility. They had taken his presence in the scheme of things for granted but it was now crystal clear he was as important as the young Vampire's even more so than ever anticipated.

Argus " the Vampire's have proven that they are truly worthy exponents of the Vampire race showing the qualities that we would endeavor to save from annihilation."

Aquilo " yes even the one called Drew, he did have a very difficult transition in accepting what he had become and even now he proves to be a leader with deep seated convictions"

Gennaro" individually then have proven themselves to be equal to the burden placed upon their shoulders even the one called Karl, have discovered the true meaning behind the experiment, but we must still wary, even so close to what is necessary one indecisive action could bring all plans down in ruination."

Vakaal " be that so, but for now we all agree this has been what we have been waiting for all these generations, and care is of the essence, we have been careful in the actions that we have taken in the past even more care will be needed in the future."

Origen " we all concur, Vakaal you must return to the Academy tonight judge what has taken place there and you know whatever the outcome is you know what you must do, that is either execute the one called Dillan or take her with you to the Archives ".

Silence befell the circle yes fate was stepping up a pace, yet caution was still necessary or the foundation of age old forged plans would be annihilated, the outcome no human could imagine the carnage that would take place then, even the undead would not be spared of the ensuing havoc. But there was a feeling of accomplishment purely in the fact that Vampire's were so close to what they desperately craved to attain it was at their finger tips, there was a need now to make sure that what they wanted to know about their Mentor would not deviate them from their pre-ordained destinies . Knowing about him could be a positive influence on the outcome just as long as it didn't become an obsession, which would then become a distraction. The Elders look at one another without uttering a word there was a feeling unanimity on the decisions taken no words were needed. Bowing slightly to one another just as silently as they came , they departed leaving Vakaal behind. The iris closed silently shutting out the moon rays, once again only the torches produced the only flickering light in the chamber, Vakaal turns around and leaves the chamber to its solitude to prepare himself for the confrontation that would soon be taking place.


End file.
